fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ivan247
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ivan247 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 08:19, April 4, 2011 Hello! I thing you need to create pets.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It's "think". And did you read his profile? There's one part that says "Unfourtunately, I'm not a creative person, so I may not provide much ideas.". Spam - 12:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dual sword idea...? I don't know whether to ask you here or in DB wiki (probably here because its fanart) Ok, I have thought up an idea for the Dual Swordsman The "Chaos Dual Sword S" *AT: Roughly 50? *AGI: 30-36 (slower than usual) *Range: 20 *Type: Chaos *MP: 300 *Bonus AT **Light: 20-40 x24; attract **Dark: 100-200 x12; repel Depending on the sword that hit the enemy, the magic attack will either emit 24 light laser rays in an outward direction that have attraction (Guide) to the enemies, or 12 dark laser rays also in an outward direction, but will have repelling properties (Reversed Guide's Card). What do you think about this idea? 16:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, Already added to my User Page in Dan-Ball wiki and I'm going to put it here. Ivan247 09:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) And on a side note: I've run out of colors from the grayscale, so I have to use grey that is as dark as R 8, G 8, B 8. Ivan247 10:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) New Chart with new levels Here's a chart of the next 10 levels: The next level is suppost to be Lv M1-M2, M3-M4, M5-M6, M7-M8 and M9-MS. Like it? Tabuu Srong and powerful 22:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that the ranks I currently have are enough. Ivan247Talk Page 03:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) If so, then I can make new Ideas such as Dual Pointed Blade for Lv M1-M2, Dual Aura Swords for Lv M3-M4, Dual Super Razor Sword's for Lv M5-M6. now any suggestions? (not just you but eberybody else)! Tabuu Srong and powerful 04:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I can't believe that we can get so much name just for a simple sword. Maybe some twist like Dual Clubs? Ivan247Talk Page 13:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Please advance Template: SR compo item Could you please make the Template: SR compo item go up to level 5 because that way, when a person makes a compo item Idea, they can advance to give info to the next level. This would be very helpful. Tabuu Supereme 04:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dome. Added LV5 and 6. Ivan247Talk Page 05:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Tanks. Its done not dome (If you make a correction and if I see it, I will bring it up). Tabuu Supereme 19:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC) How about a "credits" part? Spam - 21:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin I heard that you are an admin. But how can I become an admin? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin here, but only at DB wiki. Anyway, the wiki creator (ZX for this wiki) has immediate access to admin and bureaucrat status. Only bureaucrats can change user rights, like promoting a user to an admin. Ivan247Talk Page 12:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Would you allow me to breed Diamean with Beezis ? ZoshiXProfileTalk 23:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Of Course!Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) New Dual Blades For Dual Sword's Man class, here are dual light blades: These new Dual Sword's. In the real game, the color of the sword is half the color shaded off of the previous Dual Sword's. Tabuu Supereme 02:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If you find a correction, then you can correct it. Tabuu Supereme 02:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I improved it now with Dual Beam Scimitars. Tabuu Supereme 04:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Dual Clubs could work for X5-X6. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) You probably know what they look like. Tabuu Supereme 18:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I added more. Tabuu Supereme 00:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No Harsh Feelings Don't worry, dude. I don't have any harsh feelings for your post. Its just that Poisonshot drives me up the wall and back, and, well, I put up with a lot of shit in real life. So, no problems. I'll even remove PS's block if you want. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I was also a bit overreacted. We are humans, and we all have a chance to make mistakes. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 09:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Complete Here's the complete set of Dual Sword's: I might make an unofficial idea soon. Tabuu Supereme 19:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I added a couple of Dual Sword's for the last colum. Tabuu Supereme 19:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I added to it. Level J1 - J2. Dual Dark Scimitars. Tabuu Supereme 03:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good work, though I don't need that much dual swords sets. Maybe I will put it as a new section: other dual swords by Tabuu. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) More: More and More. Tabuu Supereme 06:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) More!!!: Sorry! I'm keep making more ideas. Tabuu Supereme 06:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Also try making official Ideas for Dual Sabels and add this picture to the main page. Try and do at least 8 official Dual Sword weapons every day you come here. I'm not trying to rush you. Tabuu Supereme 06:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting for more weapons of Boxers and Gladiators so I can work out a pattern for the stats of the Dual Swordsman. (Patience is the key) And you can simply update the original picture instead of making new names for your new pictures. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Next version Stick Ranger Ver 9.2 New: Class addition (Dual Sword'sman) You have an awesome idea. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Tabuu! Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Dam it! Now we probably have to wait ti'll ver 12.1 for another chance for your idea to be chosen which would feel like another year (Most likely). Tabuu's Deadly Beams 18:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, look at me go. Don't mind me, just spamming Boxcar's silly dance here. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Big Chart Probably in a couple of weeks, I'm gonna make a Dual Sword Chart that will make you very impressed because I'm hiding it from everybody and its very long. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 19:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's see how long it is. :) Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 08:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's gonna be long and I'm still working on it. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 00:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::If you want seizures, use 05:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I think he was going for a silly thing, not a seizure thing... DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: is silly. 14:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Dual Gunner Comparing Look at the difference: - Dual Sword'sman and Dual Gunner look similar to each other. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 02:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Dual Swordsman Idea Thing. Yeah. Carpy title, carpy idea. Anyway, I gave up on my Judge class before I even stated that I had the idea, so.. some fan-ideas for the Dual Swordsman... *DEX- It's a lime green. The damage is the same as the first weapon, but the speed is very high and increases with every number (DEX Swords 1, DEX Pointed Swords 90520875... I don't know the order of these things ,|) *Holy- Order of stuff- Holy, Shining, Angelic, Cherubic, Seraphic, Godly. The weapons can blind opponents, which makes them immobile and attack in random directions. To make up for that and the fact that these guys are close range, Holy weapons should have a moderate-high attack. Now all we need is a color. *Fear- Yerp. Someone else on the Dan-Ball Wiki made this first, so I don't know how it works. It's a very VERY dark purple. ./ Yep. No images, just to annoy you. Use them if you want. Gah, these are so terrible I don't even want credit if you use them. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Best Angel Team Try and have 4 angels on your team then while your collecting experience, ad 10 DEX, and 100 MAG (when you reach 100 MAG, add STR for the rest of the time because its not possible to get 200 MAG unless you hack the game), all players should have charge rings, add a Quick's Card 4 to all Charge Rings, and then I don't know what to add next, maybe add Garnets lv4 (not recommended) Maybe add Explosion's Card 4, I don't know what to add for the 2nd compo slot. I'd pick aa Explosion's Card for the 2nd compo slot. Your Choice if you want to make the most powerful team. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Picture for Example: So..... This should look like this. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 19:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I already tried the Thunder Circle with that equipment but it's not as powerful as my suggestion. Most of the bolts miss the enemy so thats why my suggestion is better. also when I defeated the Big Tan Box Snake it took less than 7 seconds to defeat him with all of the 1's pouring out of the enemy. I call my suggestion, the big eraser. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Probably more than 10 balls appear with this combo at once. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes the bolts reflect of the ground but still, Thunder Circle to me is only good for tall Tree Bosses or a large group of flying enemies but this combo will 99% likely kill them faster. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) In fact, username "TheGameDawg" in Youtube (I think that his username) said that Thunder Ring is hiis least favorite of all rings. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's the cited source, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVegDjfJ9Kw. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Uhm.... That pretty much differs from our prefrences. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) So is my idea better? Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Both are great at different situations. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 09:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hatch! Read description in Breeding Center. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:02, June 23, 2011 (UTC) All I can do! This is just enough, its actually not long, sorry. for the big dual sword'sman chart. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 20:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HOPY SHLAT!!!! That is a ton of swords there! 20:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Epic...... Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) When? When are you gonna add descriptions of Dual Sabels? Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Dual Freeze Sword 2 (same as dual Ice Sword 2 except freeze is replaced). Cosmic Dual Sword 2 (the dark blue one). AT: Range: 20 AGI: 18-24 Type: Fire MP: 60 Bonus AT: 3-5 Note: Same effect as Lightsaber 4 but fire is replaced and the magical attack is Light Blue. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I almost Forgot The new dual sword weapons: Uhm, what are those pink dual swords? Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That can be your choice. You haven't made an unofficial weapon idea yet. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You can also change the pink color to another pink color that is the same color as the enemy: Pink Fairy Snake in Grassland 4. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) If you don't like pink color, then you can change it. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 04:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You know... To let you know, to know which is Tabuu2468 and whick is me, call me The Guardian of Tabuu, Guardian or the other Tabuu. Tabuus Guardian 02:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I`d call you the other Tabuu. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 02:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, another wiki! Sky Hawks has opened a wiki months ago and I just discovered it a minute ago, come and see it. http://stickranger.wikia.com no changes have been made for months. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 21:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Add this You know my idea: Inf. Poison Dual Pointed Sword 4, I want you to add this Note: Every 0.05 sec. a new poison cloud is released. each poison cloud will last for only 0.2 sec. Tabuu will electricute you 17:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Problem Why is the mountain's enemy exp sheet transparent? Fix it if you can. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Because the table used is different from that in DB wiki. Well, I probably know how to fix it, but only admins can do that. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 09:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Perhaps you'll be a (Temporary?) Admin to provide the fix, but only LD or ZX could make it hapen(sic). 09:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, then ask them. If they do not agree, then I'll tell you how to do it. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 10:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Request has been sent. Bobobobots here, 10:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you- -for fixing the EXP Tables! As a token of appreciation, I'll give you a gift! This is Rosnabti, the ♀ Red-Grey Psi Drill. She is entirely made out of crystals. I'll get on with the hatching.... eventually. 12:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 13:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) An overly-complicated question Is there a variable where the "Generation" tag would disappear when nothing in it entered? If you can't, that's okay, that doesn't bother me the slight. Done. You just need to use a if tag on the "Generation:" title. I made it "If the gene input was detected then show title and the generation. Otherwise, both will not show anything." Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:34, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. Thanks. 05:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Check sandbox I believe there lies a solution. 13:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Code will be useful so thanks. Although I haven't find the purpose for using them... Maybe you can tell me? Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 14:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : Shrinking that map navigation, while still providing the links to stages. I will use that to replace the entire structure of the Fan-Ball World map as well. The info thumbs and misplaced text is going to be a slight pain though.... 15:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, but I need to sleep now so I will try to do it tomorrow. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 15:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Sth is not as simple as we think. I tried to use Caagr98's code directly on the template, but this results in a picture frame which is very ugly, especially when it is placed at stages like HC1 where the BG colour is different. So, I tried to use only the div tag, but the stickman causes a large blank area in the scroll whic is also not so pleasant... I guess we have to keep it as it was. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::After a bit more fiddling, I found the main problem of the codes I've tried: The stickman on the map either does not move with the map when scrolled, or leaves a large blank area when scrolled all the way to the right. we better find some way to solve these problems before we can implement the code by Caagr98. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::If only C98 would help us.... yeah right, he is a greedy little bQstQrd. I guess we could set that aside for some time, or until Wikia fixes itself. Weird that in preview everything works as expected. Oh well, at least we tried. 12:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Insert Title Here Hey, I've some things to notify you about, but since you have slight problems IRL, I'll keep the message short. *The Exchanger idea will be fixed momentarily, with the whole traditional negative/trade system, along with a re-skin with the swirls (too much orb I guess), if you don't mind. *I see you're inactive, so if you have no interest in pets, let me know. *In honor of the Exchanger idea, I made two (2) rather "swirly" gifts: The Cherub Exchanger , and The Orb of Genesis , the more chaotic and pure version of said exchanger, with the ability to summon angels, devils and SHIFTing their side of the force. Enough said, 22:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Reskining the Exchangers is not a problem, I failed to think of a better icon myself. And yeah, I don't adopt pets anymore, but I still pop up here looking at things and what I've done before, but without making edits (EDIT: Except updating my ideas.). Finally, thanks for the gift, will have a thought on their use and stats. PS: I passed the exam this year. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:56, July 27, 2013 (UTC) : That is nice to hear that, as I should've learned that this wiki kind of sapped my entire time and my chances of graduating. I'll work on renaming that idea sub-page, then re-upload the newer ones. I have reason to believe that I've sorted the ideas for items and will get to work on the templates akin to the DB Wiki ones. You are welcome to improve it if needed. : And the OoG is a chaos weapon of the Magician/Exchanger Compo item. Not really certain if both. 08:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Stick Ranger Mods I know I don't have an account here, and you're not very active here, but your SR Mods were awesome by looking at the images, and the Dual Swordsman was the best in my opinion. I know they are useless on Chrome when I read it was security stuff blocking the game (I use IE11) and I made some weapons using Eashy's Mod Tools, like a glove for the Boxer called Holy Glove and it was powerful. I have one thing to ask, what is with Blizzard Staff?! It is almost like Ice Orb when you can increase its damage using MAG (although the AT stat on the Mage increases, but still, its useless) and it doesn't increase the magic attack doesn't increase, and that means for Priest adding STR doesn't do anything to the Primary Attack, but because Priests affect elemental damage, would the Magic Attack increase? If you leave the Blizzard Staff how it is, I wouldn't have a problem but you should change it so it spawns on top of the enemy so it can damage better than an Ice Orb 6 with Guide's Card 6 and Quick's Card 5. I see no idea you can make it spawn on top of the enemy, but I don't know if it now does spawn on the enemy or it acts like Ice/Thunder Orb 6. An unrelated thing is that Toxic Chakram 6 has a MP of 666 and you would need 111 MAG, but then the Angel can't handle other weapons well. The Ice Claw idea is similar to mine I created in WordPad but wasn't like yours, but came out the same way, if yours had 40% Slow like mine, then Aquamarine 6 would make it as good as Ice Bolt 7 with the same compo. Magical Blasts looks like it's too OP and you should reduce the bullet count on it. Holy Laser Flail 6 is what you can call a proper upgrade over Thunder Flail 5. What I made 1 month ago is a super hard stage (using Eashy's Mod Tools) which I prove the volcano stage is, It had 100 enemies that were 1 of the first three Mega-Bosses of the game, first screen has 100 Castle Bosses, the second had 100 Submarine Shrine Bosses, the third had 100 Pyramid Bosses, the last had 20 each of the first three mega bosses, and an alone Ice Castle Boss was patrolling the area trying to freeze my team, it was so hard I had to hack my way to do it (like Black and Purple Crystals to 100% Block Rate/Magical Defense). I would like to see you make an weapon for the Magician. It would be a Poison Weapon and have an AT of 3-3 (poison damage), have 50-60 AGI already, have 90 range, effect would be 3.33s, it would also have an chance of Critcial Hit percentage of 15% and have a Critical Damage Percent increase of 300% as if there was an added Critcial's Card, and shoot like the starting orb and have a small homing range of 15. Referring to what I said above, could you make it possible to remove the (dot) things and change the download link, because it is so crazy to me, and I think there should be an easier way to get the mods (like downloading it like the ranger.jar or ranger.js files rather than using the method RDB used to use the mod files you made). If you leave the weapons, compos, and Dual Swordsman how they are, I would have no problem. 01:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) stixx44 (also where and what is the signature button) Thanks for your reply. The Blizzard Staff's attacks, both primary and secondary, are affected by the AT aura and are spawned directly on enemies like most Staves. You don't see that on the enemy because of its movement. As for Magical Blasts, It has an initial bullet count of 16. DPS calculations, assuming all bullets hit, shows that its DPS at 75 DEX and no compos is ~436 and the DPS is ~636 for Spread Explosion at 30 DEX (assuming no splash). Considering the fact that Magical Blasts can hit more accurately it should be about as strong as the Spread Explosion. It looks OP because of the Cards' effect (2x rate of fire + 2.25x bullet count). Poison weapons for Magician were also considered by me and might be available in another way... The Toxic Chakram's 666 MP is intentional though. Finally, I will be removing the (dot)s. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 06:12, October 22, 2015 (UTC) When I used the Toxic Chakram 6 on the Angel, I was suspecting it would home (I just downloaded it by the way) and I was going to react like RDB on the Dan-Ball Wikia when he found out that Charge Chakram 6 didn't home and I was about to type "WHHATTT!!!", but I didn't, I think if it were homing, it would've still been better damage wise than Charge Circle 4. Screenshots, not a GIF, but three screenshots taken in a quick succession. I would like it if you did that like two years ago. Another is that does the mod still not work on Chrome when you changed the address and removed the (dot) things? 23:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) stixx44 Here are the screenshots: And no, the address has no relation with the game's incompatibility on Chrome. It was some of those overprotective "security" measures on Chrome preventing the game from loading images. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:25, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, like Charge Chakram 6, it is made for like more spreaded damage rather than more focused damage (unless if the cloud passes through the enemy, then yes it's focused damage), so not as bad damage-wise as I originally thought about the Toxic Chakram 6, like Charge Chakram 6, switching out for a Charge Ring 2 or Charge Circle 4, that would be damaging to mobs like the Charge Chakram 6/Charge Ring 2/Charge Circle 4 combo RDB mentioned, I knew that ha55ii already screwed up one thing, Ice Orb 6 and Napalm Bomb 6, and I would've said, "When would the Boxer find itself a Ice weapon, when would a Magician find another Physical Orb". I never thought that the Sniper would get the Indra Arrow 6 (thunder weapon). Where did the poison comment come from on the Dan-Ball Wikia? Thanks Ivan for showing me the screenshots. 19:52, October 23, 2015 (UTC) stixx44 WHO-WOO, I got some stuff you might want to see: STR Exchanger", 6, 12E3, 22, 69, 9, 4278255615, VZ, -30, -90, "STR -30", "DEX MAG +90"; DEX Exchanger", 6, 12E3, 22, 69, 9, 4294902015, WZ, -30, -90, "DEX -30", "STR MAG +90"; MAG Exchanger", 6, 12E3, 22, 69, 9, 4294967040, XZ, -30, -90, "MAG -30", "STR DEX +90"; I recently thought of the Exchangers and the "Ideas for Your SR Mods" section on the DB Wiki, I didn't know if you would make Reverse Exchangers, but I was able to get the codes for the LVL 6 Exchangers and made the "90" into a "-30" and the "30" into "-90", add "Reverse" into their names, and changed their colors. Can you add these in your mods if you get the chance (my keyboard's "x" key keeps forcing me to retype "x" or use the Touch Keyboard)? 17:33, October 25, 2015 (UTC) stixx44 I was considering -30, -30 (i.e. STR -30, DEX MAG +30) for this, but anyway I might be adding these into the game in the future. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 05:43, October 26, 2015 (UTC) So it is possible to do so, I guess it is good for us to know, and oh, I just created a new weapon. Weapon: Orb", 6, 11E3, 6, 25, 4, 6710886, 1, 3, 0, 0, 0, 6, 66, 66, 66, 60, 1, 2, 6710886, 2, 16, 16, 16, 16, 0, 150, 150, 10, 0, 100, 0, 0, 0, 2, 0, 0, 2, 0, 6, 66, 50, 1, 9, 4287138047, 2, 16, 16, 8, 8, 0, 6, 50, 10, 0, 95, 0, 0; When I was typing, I just thought of ha66ii (I mean ha55ii) along his 666 references they had and RDB's Satanic Hunter (I had to read it a few times to know that RDB made that) Idea. stixx44Talk Page 23:02, October 26, 2015 (UTC)